13 reasons why
by music-video games-fanfiction
Summary: Jackson Leo Anderson Brewer is found dead at the local seaford e next day Kimberly Beulah Crawford gets a box of tapes and a tape recorder explaining 13 reasons why Jack killed himself and discovers secrets about Jack and what had happened to and also learns what she did to help Jack's choice of suicide and what the other people have done to him too.
1. Jack's death and the tapes

Authors note:I've seen this story on over other fanfiction topics but not kickin'it so here it is.

Disclaimer:I DO NOT KICKIN'IT OR ANYTHING. Only my oc's

* * *

Jackson Leo Anderson Brewer couldn't take it anymore. Every time he saw his friends and family it caused him pain yet they didn't even know what they had done.

He gets up out of bed and walks in to his parents room and looked at them he kisses both of them on their cheeks whispering"I love you"for the last looked at his sleeping would be the last time he saw then went to his sister Jessica 'Jess',he walked in to her room to see her sleeping he leans down kissing her forehead for the last time of his whispers "I love you"to her before walking out taking one last look at Jess sleeping before walking walks downstairs care full of being quiet so he doesn't wake grabs his skateboard before going to the local seaford beach,it was his favorite place to go so he was happy to die in a the place he loves to sighs taking a deep breath and takes off his shirt and shoes and socks and makes sure the box of tapes was next to his clothes with the words:Kim Crawford on the box before diving in to the dived but he never came back up for was in the water thinking of the people who he people who he loves hurt him,They hurt him badly but he still loved them with all his could feel himself getting weaker and weaker and could feel his eyes closing before was the last breath 16 year old Jackson Leo Anderson brewer had died thinking of the people he loves.

The next day Jessica Quinn Brewer woke up and did her normal routine before going to wake up walks in to his room to find that he wasn't there._Oh maybe he's already at the dojo_ she thought _that__'s a first _and walks down the stairs of her mansion and sees her mom,Kim,Rudy,Jerry,Milton and Eddie in the living room.

"Why are you guys here?"Jess asked.

"Wait Jack's not here?"Kim asked.

"No,I thought that he some how got himself up before me and was at the dojo already"Jess responded confusion clear in her voice.

They all exchanged confused looks when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it"Jess's and Jack's mom said walking towards the door with everyone following behind opens the door and sees a police officer.

"Hi",he greeted"I'm officer Jones and are you the family of Jackson Leo Anderson Brewer?He asked.

"Yes"The twins mom with a hint of fear in her voice.

"He was found dead at the local Seaford beach this morning"The police officer told them the news.

The gang and Jack's parents eyes widen and they all looked at each other in shock.

"No",Kim said"No your lying,he can't be dead"

"I'm sorry",The police officer said "I will come back in a week to plan the in the funeral"Before walking away and then came back with a box."Kim Crawford?"

"T-thats me"Kim stuttered still crying.

"We found this by his things and we thought to give it to you"The police officer before walking away.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion and Kim stared at the box in confusion before walking away and she goes to her and Jack's secret place that was in the park no one would think to had to go quite deep in to the woods and make lots of found this wandering with was an expert in the woods so she felt safe with place was surrounded by beautiful trees and there was a waterfall going the other side of the waterfall there was a even more secret was one day summer they had gone for a swim and found that had built a fort/tree house in the trees.(**Like in Icarly Freds tree house and in Bridge to Terabithia** combined)She climbed in the tree house and she opens the box and saw a a bunch of tapes with numbers on also finds a tape player in the box and she puts tape 1 in to it and pressed play:

_Hi well if you got these tapes then I'm probably __ dead so if you got these tapes then you are one of the 13 reasons 13 reasons why of what?well your one of the 13 reasons why I killed myself._Kim stopped the tape recorder and thought what could I have done?and then hit play._Well here are the rules:you have to pass it to the next person and if you are the thirteenth reason why my life ended well then you can keep the tapes or not,I don't care and you have to listen no matter tape gets worst,it's not the worst is first no the thirteenth reason is the worst.  
_

_So here is reason number 1:Carson Hunter_


	2. Carson Hunter

Authors Note:Thank you for all of the reviews and here is chapter 2 you enjoy it.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything. I only own my oc's.

Regular:What's happening in the real world

_Italic:Jack(tape recorder)_

_underlined:Kim's thoughts _

* * *

Chapter 2:Carson Hunter

* * *

Kim's pov  


_Reason 2:Carson Hunter_

Pausing it I thought I wasn't that shocked that Carson was one of the reasons why Jack killed a minute I did something worse.I was hoping that I would be reason one but no I did something worse. What could I have done?I pressed play and listened to what Carson did.

_Reason 1:Carson Hunter_

_Carson you turned all my friends against 's what you did to me in_ _public._What could he have done to Jack in private?I wondered worried._In private you blackmailed me into letting yourself date did you blackmail me?Well one day when I stayed back in the dojo you came in and said took me in to the changing rooms so no one could see told me that I had to make the gang be your friend again or Kim would get also showed me pictures that he was pictures of was pictures of me naked in the the warriors also found out the truth about you,you told me that you snuck in to the dojo and put a video camera in the shower directly where I shower so that you could blackmail me so that the warriors could be your friend.I said yes trying to protect Kim and the next day I tried to convince the warriors that you weren't that bad and but what happened?Well for starters it started with Rudy screaming at me that I was breaking the wasabi ?Well I wasn't being loyal because I wanted a cheater back in the dojo,I wasn't being honest because I said that Carson had changed and never say die?That's basically never give does that have to do with it?You may not think that it does but trust me,it does.I had threatened to not compete in the tournament coming up if Carson couldn't was when Rudy kicked me out of the dojo.I thought that at least Milton could figure out something was going on and we could all secretly make a plan but didn't happen.I don't know how but Carson managed to earn the Wasabi warriors trust the Bobbi Wasabi and started to date Kim.  
_

_That's why Carson Logan Hunter is reason 1,the cheater,the liar,the blackmailer,the one who made my friends betray me,the one who made me break the Wasabi code,one of the people who broke me,shattered don't think that this reason is bad and you're glad you didn't do anything like this because you did only something must worst._

I couldn't believe could,_we be_ so blind?I get up and run to out of the tree house and start to run to Carson's house,runnning because I couldn't stand the thought of being with him anymore.I soon get there in about 5 minutes and knock on his door.

"Hey Kim"Carson answers smiling and leaning in to kiss response I just slapped him.

"Ow Kim,what was that for?"He whines holding his cheek.

"Like you don't know"I scream.

"No I don't"He responds.

"How could you do that to Jack?"I scream.

His eyes widen and he starts to say "Kim I-"

I cut him off screaming "How could you?and by the way in case you didn't know ẁe're done"before running to the dojo to find Rudy,Jerry,Milton and see me almost in tears.

"You got them?"Jess asked.

"Yes"I respond.

"What tape am I on?"I ask.

"We can't tell you because then you'll skip the disks and you're not supposed to do it"Milton responds.

"Please",I begged "I have to know what tape I'm on"

"I'm sorry but that's what has to happen"Rudy says smiling sadly.

"How could we have been so blind?"I ask walking over to sit on the red bench.

"I know right?"Jess responded.

"It didn't seem like something Jack would do unless something was happening yet we still betrayed him"Milton said.

"That's not swag yo"Jerry said.

"Want to practice with us?"Rudy asked.

"Sure but one question"I say.

"Yeah?"Jerry asked.

"How do you guys know about these when jack just died?"I ask confused.

"Well before his death we received the tapes,Rudy first,me second,Milton third and Jerry fourth and on the day he died we got a piece of paper that said 'The tapes you got were the 13 reasons why I am dead'"Jesse said.

"And you didn't tell me?"I asked upset.

"We were told not to"Milton says.

Nodding I get up and go in to the changing rooms and when I come back out I see everyone punching dummies and lost in their own worlds.I get a dummy and do the same and I don't know how long we practiced but next thing I know is Rudy telling us it was already 9:30 and we should go all change and I walk home with Jesse in silence,both of us lost in our own world's.

"Bye"I say noticing we were at my house.

"See ya"She says before running down the street and going in to her house.

I walk in to my house and go in to the kitchen to see a note from my mom.

_Kim,_

_I know you're at the dojo and you found out about the tapes.I'm sorry but I have to go on a trip for my work and In won't be home for about a week or know where the extra money is so you can buy food and stuff like that._

_-your mom_

Sighing I run upstairs and start to listen to the second reason of my crush's death,I was hoping it would be here it goes.

_Reason 2:Arther Turner_

* * *

_Hoped you like it and tell me what you think about this story I'm planning to_ write:**Spiraling out of control**

**Summary:The Bobbi Wasabi dojo is famous but the pressure is getting to 're spiraling out of control and they put out on an act for each other to hide the pain they were going are broken beyond happens when their past catches up to them?One falls and the others are all sinking and they don't think they can be families/friends are doing everything they can do to save them but is there best they even want to be all find out secrets about each other that no one knows but those secrets are affecting their lives,how far is to far for all of them?Have they fallen to deep to be saved?**

**Review for next chapter and if I should write spiraling out of control.**


End file.
